Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-processing device including a cutting section that cuts part of a sheet and an image forming system including the post-processing device.
Description of the Related Art
When a post-processing device performs post-processing on a sheet on which an image has been formed in an image forming device, there is a case where part of the sheet is cut at a top and a bottom of the sheet so that the size of the sheet is adjusted. In a field of shredders for cutting sheets, by rotating a cutting mechanism other than transportation at a higher speed, it is possible to realize more reliable cutting (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2006/001370).
However, because the post-processing device uses the sheet after being cut as printed paper, the post-processing device includes a sheet transporting section that transports a sheet and a paper piece transporting section that transports a cut paper piece, which are configured so that the respective transporting sections transport the sheet and the paper piece at the same speed.
However, if the stiffness of the cut sheet is low or if a slit width is small, the shape of the paper piece after being slit is not maintained, which makes the paper piece after being slit proceed in a direction away from the sheet being transported. In this case, because the cut sheet is fed and transported from an oblique direction, a force is further applied in a direction away from the cut sheet. Therefore, a problem arises that action of pulling the paper piece from the cut face occurs, which causes scuffing on the cut face and degrades product quality.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and at least one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a post-processing device and an image forming system which can perform processing without causing a defect on a cut face when a sheet is cut and transported.